Ángel Caído
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI AU] Una historia sobre dos ángeles que se enamoran y de como uno de ellos cae al infierno por ese amor. Precuela de Ángeles y Demonios


**_Este es un fanfiction YAOI, o sea, describe una reación amorosa entre dos hombres, si no te gusta el tema, vete y no molestes._**

**_Los personajes de este fanfiction, Gabriel y Liebe, son dos alteregos de Seto y Jonouchi. NO SON ELLOS, solo tienen su apariencia. Para más datos, lean mi otro fanfiction, "Ángeles y Demonios"_**

* * *

"Ángel Caído"

by Emiko Mihara

Lucifer había sido, en un principio, el ángel más hermoso y poderoso de la creación. Iba a recibir de Dios, la felicidad eterna, la cual era la mayor de las recompensas que el altísimo podía llegar a darle. Pero antes de poder recibirla, Lucifer fue segado por su propia soberbia y envidia, decidiendo que podía prescindir de Dios y alcanzar la felicidad eterna por sí solo.

Como castigo por la traición y la rebelión que Lucifer comenzó, Dios lo expulsó a él y a los ángeles que lo seguían, del paraíso. En el fondo, el altísimo sabía que esto solo provocaría más odio y que tarde o temprano debería de encontrar la manera de que su hijo más querido entrara en razón...

No fue hasta después de más de tres milenios de guerras y batallas, llenas de sufrimiento para ambos bandos, que el altísimo todopoderoso logró llegar a un acuerdo con Lucifer, para que se detuviera la enemistad entre ellos. Dios invitó a regresar al paraíso a Lucifer y a todos los ángeles caídos que estaban juntó con él...

El cielo estaba pintado de un azul profundo y ni una sola nube menguaba su esplendor. El sol brillaba a raudales, reflejándose en el gran e infinito mar, que parecía ser uno con el cielo... Era sin duda, un muy buen día en el paraíso.

Los tres coros se reunieron en la entrada, esperando atentamente, a que aquellos que siglos atrás se habían ido de su lado, volvieran a ellos sin odio o rencor. Un grupo de querubines y serafines cantaba armoniosamente, alabando la grandeza de la paz y de la unión que pronto se llevaría a cabo. Frente a ellos, las enormes puertas de oro y cristal, se elevaban majestuosamente, esperando ser abiertas muy pronto...

Un estruendo recorrió el valle cuando una campana anunció la tan esperada llegada. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y por primera vez en tres mil años, ángeles y demonios se veían a los ojos.

Dentro del paraíso, los ángeles se asombraron de lo que veían. Los demonios, a diferencia de ellos, usaban ropas de colores oscuros y pasionales, como sus sentimientos y personalidades. Túnicas desechas, color rojo, negro, bordo y muchos tonos de gris. Sus alas oscurecidas por el castigo divino, estaban cerradas tenuemente detrás de cada uno de ellos. Parecían avergonzados de ellas.

Muy lentamente en un principio y uno por uno, los ángeles se acercaron a ellos. Tomaron de la mano a cada uno de sus hermanos y los acompañaron a entrar. Su ropa rota y desgastada por el tiempo lejos del Edén, se recompuso en el instante mismo en que atravesaron las puertas doradas. Sus alas oscuras y lastimadas, volvieron a ser blancas y puras, como en un principio... Lo único que distinguía ahora a los ángeles de los demonios, eran los colores claros de las túnicas de los primeros, con los oscuros de los últimos, por que aún sus corazones habían sido limpiados de todo odio y sufrimiento.

Todos fueron conducidos al altar en la sima de la colina más alejada. Allí, Dios y Lucifer, beberían de la sangre del otro, comerían de la carne del otro, para así, perdonarse todos los errores y poder vivir por fin en paz...

Tanta era la emoción y la alegría que inundaba a todos, que nadie noto que un demonio se quedaba atrás, alejándose de la colina. Sus ojos azules no tenían nada que envidiarle al cielo, su cabello caoba, nada que codiciarle a la tierra después de la lluvia y su piel, semi oscura, muy parecida a la canela.

Camino en sepulcral silencio, recorriendo los bosques y los valles del paraíso, buscando algo. Llegó al infinito mar cuando las aguas azules del oeste, se tornaban rojas por el ocaso. En el borde de esa playa, una silueta vestida de blanco, parecía esperarlo.

La figura se giró hacía él y lo miró a los ojos. Su piel era blanca, como la crema. Su cabello, lacio era de un color dorado tan brillante que rivalizaba con la propia luz del sol y sus ojos canela, con ese brillo espectral que las dominaba, no tardaron en aclararse hasta derramar tenues lagrimas plateadas, que atravesaron el moreno rostro, sin despojarlo de su belleza.

- ¿Li... Liebe...? – pronunciaron sus labios rosados, temblando imperceptiblemente.

El demonio vestido de negro se le acercó, aún en silencio. Una vez frente a él, levantó una de sus manos morenas y acarició el rostro blanco, limpiando las lágrimas con una largo y fino dedo.

- Soy yo. – confirmó y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- ¡Liebe! – exclamó el de cabello dorado, aferrándose al demonio con un abrazo, comenzando a llorar sobre su pecho.

- Tranquilo... No llores. – pidió en un susurro, Liebe.

- Perdóname... Por favor... – seguía llorando el otro – Fue mi culpa. Perdóname. -

_---» flashback ---start---»»_

_El viento soplaba en la playa de arena blanca. Las olas rompían contra la costa, salpicando a dos figuras, apenas visibles por la oscuridad. Allí, un ángel cuyo cabello dorado se perdía entre sus plumas blancas y frente a él, dándole la espalda, otro ángel de pelo caoba. Liebe se giró y miró con ojos borrosos al ángel de ojos canela._

_- Gabriel... – musitó, acercándose a él. Tomó una mano morena y la besó._

_- Li... Liebe... – llegó a decir Gabriel notablemente sonrojado. Los ojos azules se clavaron en los canela. Comenzaba a amanecer y los cálidos rayos del sol los envolvieron._

_- Yo... - Liebe se acercó aún más a Gabriel y una de sus manos se posó en su rostro. Gabriel leyó en los ojos azules lo que quería decirle, por eso lo detuvo._

_- No lo digas. – le advirtió – Lo sé... Por favor... No lo digas. – aseguró, posando su mano sobre la de Liebe._

_Los ojos azules brillaron unos segundos. Liebe se acercó a Gabriel y lo beso, tierna y suavemente._

_- Liebe... – musitó Gabriel. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. No había vuelta atrás._

_Una luz blanca, descendió sobre Liebe, separándolo de Gabriel. Sus alas blancas se oscurecieron, volviéndose tan negras como las pupilas de sus ojos._

_- ¡Liebe! – gritó Gabriel, estirando uno de sus brazos, intentando alcanzarlo en vano._

_- Te amo. – fue lo último que los labios de Liebe pronunciaron, antes de desaparecer en la columna de luz..._

_---» flashback ---end---»_

- Fue mi culpa... Debí detenerte. – aseguró Gabriel viéndose reflejado en los ojos azules.

274 años mortales habían pasado desde ese momento y ni un solo día sin que contemplara el mar al amanecer sin culparse por la suerte del ángel.

- Gabriel... – lo llamó Liebe. El pelidorado levantó el rostro y se encontró con una sonrisa - Eso ya no importa. – aseguró el demonio y sin más, beso al ángel.

Gabriel abrazó a Liebe por la cintura. Cristalinas lagrimas atravesaron su rostro.

- Gabriel... te amo... y seguiré amándote por siempre... – confesó el demonio.

- Yo también te amo... Por siempre, Liebe. – y volvieron a unirse en un beso.

El cielo nocturno, el mar y la playa, fueron mudos testigos de la promesa de amor.

Gabriel se durmió en brazos de Liebe, con una sonrisa en su rostro blanco. Sus alas los cubrieron durante la noche...

Ya nada podría separarlos.

Ni ahora, ni nunca.

"Ángel Caído"

OWARI

* * *

"Yu-Gi-Oh!" © Takahashi Kazuki, 1996

"Ángel Caído" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
